Día y Noche
by soul vulpes
Summary: Negarlo era imposible, ellos mismos habían cruzado esa barerra que con tanto esfuerzo habían levantado, lo unico que podian hacer ahora era querdase y afrontarlo o simplemente darse la vuelta e ignorarlo, no seria tan dificil puesto que ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, la primavera y el invierno, el día y la noche.


_¡ESTOY VIVA!, lo sé, sé que estado fuera por mucho tiempo y lo lamento tanto créanme que esto de ser universitaria es un asco, pero quiero un futuro así que ni modo, antes que nada este escrito solo tendrá dos capítulos si no es que solo uno depende de si quieren continuación o lo dejo como esta, segundo Siempre me pertenecerás continua...SI continua a todas las personas que me siguen espero subir la continuación en año nuevo muajajajaja, espérenla pronto y si se preguntan ¿Dónde demonios estaba? o ¿Por qué no había continuado siempre me pertenecerás? es muy simple, rompí con mi novio y me sumí en una depresión de esas horribles porque llevábamos ocho años...pueden creerlo ¡ocho! y pues tuvimos que terminar porque al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de que estuviera estudiando cosas de hombres ya saben...bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo estuve en depresión bla bla bla...salidas con amigos y amigas para olvidarme de él...bla bla bla...y luego ¡BANG! chico nuevo hahahaha... y bueno como no había tocado mi computadora porque aquí tenía todas las fotos de mi ex pues apenas me anime a borrar muchas cosas, así que empecé de nuevo la historia...bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con este pequeño regalo, espero así lo vean y me dicen que tal vale, mucha buena vibra y saludos a todas esas personas que siguen la historia de Siempre me pertenecerás y a los nuevos pues los invito a que la lean y me den sus opiniones...saludos mañaneros que aquí en México son la una de mañana, pero no podía dormir sin antes haber subido esta historia._

_Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo hago con ellos lo que quiero._

* * *

**DÍA Y NOCHE**

_No tenían nada en común, ni siquiera una pizca que pudiera unirlos de cierta forma, la soledad que ambos albergaban no bastaba para explicar lo que en estos momentos sucedía, y es que si tan solo se hubieran detenido a pensar que todo esto acarrearía un grave problema, una mayor atracción, solo, tal vez, nunca hubieran dado paso ni rienda suelta a ese enfermizo y dulce amor._

_Eran como el día y la noche. Por un lado estaba él, frio, callado, impaciente y muchas veces déspota, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, sin una gota de lo que se llama cordura, obsesivo a un grado compulsivo con lo que le rodeaba, envidioso, engreído, pero sobre todas las cosas apasionado, todo su ser, cada fibra de su cuerpo hervía de pasión pura y mal sana; él era la noche, una noche de invierno, cruel que azotaba todo a su paso sin clemencia._

_Y luego estaba ella, tan calmada, sensible y sumisa, solo le faltaba un pequeño paso para la canonización, entregada, sin una sola sombra oscura en su alma, era luz, calidez, belleza natural en este mundo artificial, tan dulce como la miel y buena como el pan, amaba de una manera enferma, enferma en el sentido en que no importaba que o quien, simplemente se entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio, sin ser egoísta con ella misma, era como un perro, por más que su amo fuera cruel ella seguiría moviendo el rabo ciegamente por amor; era la primavera a pesar de todo, tal cálida y frágil, pero tan fuerte como para revivir la vida._

Sus besos eran ardientes cargados de una necesidad casi inhumana, exigentes como su dueño, podía sentir su piel calentarse a cada caricia descarada, la tenía acorralada a la pared, con sus brazos agarrados firmemente en su trasero, ella enrollaba sus largas piernas a su cadera para poder tener un mejor equilibrio y así sentir su sexo clamando deseoso, furioso por adentrarse en ella, saborear la gloria negada y prohibida.

_La noche odiaba los sentimentalismos, le gusta manipular a la gente para poder conseguir lo que quisiera, a cualquier costo a cualquier precio, eso incluía a su familia y por supuesto a sus amigos, no le debía nada a nadie, no tenia dueña, poseía una lengua afilada llena de veneno, sombras del cruel y duro destino que le toco vivir y así es su vida, analiza, traza su jugada, jamás da un paso en falso si no sabe que ganara; porque la noche era perfecta en cada estación del año._

_En cambio el día, disfrutaba de ayudar a la gente, adoraba ver las sonrisas ajenas, una amante literaria de los cuentos de hadas, de los castillos de aire, de la vida misma, con una personalidad tímida como el roció que nadie conoce pero está ahí suave, delicado, misterioso; ella era tan cálida como el sol, porque el sol por mucho que se oculte siempre es fuerte su estela._

_Era por eso que no entendían como habían llegado a esa situación; ese hombre apasionado, un huracán de hormonas arrasando con su pobre y débil estabilidad, y ella, un ciervo cazado, dócil ante su amo, sin pensar en escapar._

Sintió su lengua bajar por su cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos a su clavícula, un suspiro salió de sus labios anteriormente pintados de carmín, frotando su cadera para buscar más calor, apretando más sus blancas piernas para sentir su dura excitación, enfocando sus ojos inocentes, observando aquella sonrisa sensual, sintiendo su mundo temblar. En cámara lenta sus ojos se clavaron en el grácil y varonil movimiento de aquel hombre quitándose su camiseta de vestir, los gemelos dorados en sus puños cayeron como campanas en el suelo, apoyando uno de sus fuertes brazos contra la pared en la cual estaba acorralada y el otro arrojando la pendra en alguna parte de aquella habitación con aroma a sándalo.

_Y su mente divago mientras sentía las caricias de la noche, su aliento refrescante le recordaba la realidad, la dulce y cruel realidad que los envolvía como sombras, cadenas que pesaban cada día más. _

-tócame- exigió con voz ronca y sensual, llevando una de sus blancas y delgadas manos aquel pecho esculpido por dios, fuerte como el acero y suave como el satén, acaricio con cuidado delineando cada musculo por muy pequeño que fuera ella lo dibujaría con sus largos dedos, sintió como se estremecía bajo su palma cuando había bajado hasta su abdomen deleitándose con su forma, alzo la vista para poder ver aquellos ojos negros refulgir con deseo al ver su pequeña mano al borde de su pantalón de vestir, tragando duro.

_Porque conocían que estaban al borde de la locura. Ellos lo sabían, cuando se daban esas miradas de complicidad a pesar de que todo el mundo los veía, se citaban a escondidas, se besaban en las sombras, se amaban clandestinamente y adoraban ese amor, enfermo, doloroso, sin camino, sin salida, para ellos ya no existía vuelta atrás, jamás la hubo y no la buscaban._

-quiero escuchar mi nombre en esta bella y apetitosa boca- susurro pegado a su oreja, alejando sus grandes manos de su trasero indicándole que se pusiera de pie, reacia a desenrollar sus piernas, obedeció a su petición.

Con suavidad desabrocho y bajo la cremallera, ver esos pantalones bajar de manera lenta le acelero el pulso, se recreó con la maravillosa vista que ofrecía esa ropa interior azul marino que amoldaba muy bien su miembro ya erecto, inconsciente se relamió los labios, en respuesta él suspiro.

-hazlo de nuevo- ordeno, ella puso cara de inocencia, él la tomo del cuello y la beso con furia.

Se apartó de manera lenta para poder observar el fuerte sonrojo de su amate, algo en su pecho se hincho de orgullo, nadie más podría hacer lo que él hacía, ni siquiera su esposo.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo con una dulzura que apenas y ella reconocía, sus manos viajaron al cierre de aquel vestido blanco, fascinado observo como caía con pesadez a sus blancos y hermosos pies, su respiración desapareció por un segundo y con la mirada encendida la recorrió desde sus torneadas y largas piernas deteniéndose solo un poco en sus caderas cubiertas por una hermosa pieza de lencería en encaje blanco, delineo la cintura estrecha y se detuvo en sus senos expuestos, daba gracias al cielo porque la mujer había inventado vestidos que no llevaran sostén, avergonzada por la mirada que le dirigía, intento taparse acto que el impidió.

-no lo hagas- volvió a ordenar, mientras con suavidad tomaba sus brazos y los rodeaba en su cuello, la chica tímidamente lo beso.

Camino torpe con ella sin separar sus bocas, no había ni una sola luz a excepción de la que se colaba por el ventanal.

La tumbo con suavidad en la cama, ágilmente le quitado la pequeña prenda que cubría el triángulo entre sus piernas, él se posiciono a un lado. Pudo sentir como una poderosa descarga cubría su cuerpo al momento en que él había puesto un dedo en su centro, lo masajeo con cuidado, no pudo acallar un pequeño grito cuando sintió ese dedo intruso adentrarse más.

-apenas nos besamos y tú ya estas lista para mi.- confirmo con arrogancia, su mirada intensa se posó en esos ojos opalinos, tan bellos como la luna llena de octubre, tan cálidos como el sol en verano.

-quiero escucharte- ordeno, sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos adentrando un segundo dedo en su interior.

Se retorció al sentir como su pulgar masajeaba su monte tan sensible y como sus dientes succionaban un pezón, jadeo de placer enterrando sus manos en las sedosas hebras negras.

-vamos, dilo preciosa.- animo con voz ronca mientras besaba su boca ya hinchada, ella se arqueo al sentir no solo dos si no tres dedos que masajeaban y exploraban dentro de ella, un grito de satisfacción recorrió la habitación.

_Veía la arrogancia en sus ojos, tenía el poder de hacer y deshacer con ella lo que quisiera, Y aun que le molestaba un poco, tenía que admitir que ni siquiera su distraído esposo sabía cómo complacerla, su cuerpo estaba hecho para la noche, mientras que su alma estaba atada al atardecer._

_Y es que la noche y el día tenían un intermedio, el atardecer, un hombre bueno, de sentimientos nobles, distraído como el crepúsculo, sin darse cuenta la luz se apagaba y el día terminaba consumiéndose, dándole paso a la noche. Y es que ya no sabía si quería seguir viendo atardeceres en su vida o dar paso a la oscuridad sin tonos naranjas, simplemente que la noche la envolviera, sin nubes pintadas, solo estrellas._

Un grito más fuerte profirió su pequeña boca al sentir los dientes tirar de uno de sus pezones sensibles.

-dilo- exigió al momento en que masajeaba más rápido y en círculos perfectos la sensible carne de su centro.

-SA…SU…KE…-jadeo con dificultad, apenas y podía articular palabra alguna, las sensaciones se estaban apoderando de su mente nublando todo a su alrededor, su interior palpitaba de manera frenética y pudo sentir la agradable sensación de calor abrazador derretir su cuerpo.

-Más…Fuerte- ordeno esta vez con un tono entrecortado, la excitación también le estaba haciendo estragos, el olor que desprendía lo estaba alterando, sentía su miembro palpitar duro como una roca y listo para adentrarse en su centro estrecho, si ella pensaba que la estaba torturando se equivocaba el torturaron era él, jadeo al sentir como ella se tensaba, pronto, solo un poco más y explotaría para él.

_Sus oscuros ojos observaron los nacarados de ella, tan sumisos, tan frágiles y tan poderosos, y es que no se había dado cuenta de nada, no, eso no era, él no quería darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue hasta esos momentos que la tenía debajo de él, jadeante, anhelante y ansiosa; ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ciego? ¿Cuántas veces lo negó? Se reprimía, claro que lo hacía, cuando la veía al lado de "él" sonriente, fresca como la mañana y radiante como el medio día, se escondía en la sombras de su amor, se difuminaba con la oscuridad para que ella no lo pudiera ver, para que dejara que el odio y el rencor lo consumiera, pero no podía, creía ser fuerte, sabia de su fortaleza pero también conocía su debilidad y ella, aquella mujer era su talón de Aquiles._

_Nunca nadie había domado su espíritu como lo hacía aquel ser etéreo, con sus mudas invitaciones a poseerla._

-¡SASUKE!- la escucho gritar, y su ojos llenos de amor se concentraron en los fríos de él, algo dentro de su ser se movió, sintió su capa de hielo aquella capa resquebrajada por el paso del tiempo compartido, derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, y no pudo, ¡oh santo señor! El ya no podía más, la tomo, la tomo con delicadeza ajena, la tomo con esa dulzura impropia, y por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido, desde que habían eclipsado su obsesión, hicieron el amor.

Y se sintió correspondido con toda esa pasión y entrega que solo ella poseía, se aferraba a él a cada estocada, le besa las mejillas y ella suspiraba, sus bocas se buscaban mientras sus cuerpos se unían de manera frenética, necesitada; y hay, en medio de todo esa pasión y deseo, cuando sus cuerpos explotaron y alcanzaron el universo, sus ojos se encontraron gritando aquella palabra que tenían atorada en su pecho- "Te amo"- se dijeron mudamente, culminando el acto más bello en el que una mujer y un hombre fueran participes, ya no eran dos cuerpo sudados impregnados por el derroche de lujuria ¡oh no señor! Ya eran uno, uno con el cosmos, uno en cuerpo y alma.

Apenas la razón se abrió paso en aquella nebulosa que era su mente, el miedo los invadió, un escalofrió los recorrido al notarse abrazados el uno contra el otro, no podían mirarse no sin saber lo que verían en sus ojos, les aterro el hecho de que por primera vez fueran sinceros, porque todo aquello no tenía que haber sucedido, no de ese modo, no en esas circunstancias, Hinata se removió un poco para poder enfrentarlo y no por valor, más bien quería asegurarse que lo que momentos antes había llameado en aquellos fríos ojos era en realidad lo que había visto, y no solo un producto de su mente de su anhelo más oscuro, pero apenas intento levantar un poco su rostro aun sonrosado, Sasuke se lo impidió, la tomo en sus brazos apretándola contra su fuerte pecho.

-yo- comenzó indecisa, acariciando con su aliento mentolado la piel sensible del azabache. Sasuke la abrazo más todavía, por deseo, por terror; y es que no estaba listo, ni siquiera su corazón estaba preparado para lo que venía, si ella lo decía en voz alta, si tan solo se atrevía a pronunciar aquellas fatídicas palabras, el accedería, le obedecería ciegamente y por supuesto la corrompería.

Porque muy dentro de su ser tenía la respuesta ¡oh claro que sí! No era adivino pero ya podía ver el futuro a su lado, sus esfuerzos no se vendrían abajo, había luchado tanto en ese año de encuentros furtivos por controlar lo que sentía ¡pero por el santo señor que era humano! Y esta noche ella pudo ver a través de su alma y él la suya, no solo se desnudaron en cuerpo sino también en espíritu y era por eso por lo que él no podía dejarla pronunciar aquella sencilla y catatónica frase.

-Sasuke…yo- lo volvió a intentar, rosando sus hinchados labios contra su piel haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió de placer y dicha. Un foquito de alerta se encendió en su cerebro, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para poder alejarse y cubrir de nuevo sus ojos con los pedazos de aquella capa de hielo que tanto se caracterizaba en él.

Hinata por su parte se sintió pequeña, asustada por esa fría mirada, lo conocía, por mucho que el intentara esconder su verdadero ser bajo aquella fachada lo conocía y sabía que lo que había brillado en aquellos ojos llenos de soledad al momento de llegar al orgasmo había sido amor, puro y sincero amor.

Y tembló cuando la sintió acariciar su mejilla, ya no podría esconderse en las sombras, de nada habían valido esos esfuerzos sobre humanos para que ella no se diera cuenta que tan adentro estaba en su vida, la vio sonreír de manera tímida cuando su delicada mano había dejado su mejilla para posarla en su pecho hay donde se alojaba su corazón de "hielo".

Lo sintió palpitar desenfrenado a un ritmo casi cardiaco bajo su pequeña palma suavizando sus inquietudes, despejando sus dudas, sus ojos podrían tratar de mentirle, pero su corazón jamás, su pecho se hincho de alegría al saberse correspondida, las ilusiones ya no serían solo ilusiones, sueños y deseos de año nuevo, no, se harían realidad de eso se encargaría ella, le pediría el divorció a su marido y le juraría amor eterno a su amante, no le importaría manchar su nombre, ni que supieran que se habían fugado eso era lo de menos, ya no podría engañarse a sí misma repitiéndose una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra tibetano que lo que sentía por ese hombre no era más que pura y mera atracción sexual, ese sentimiento había evolucionado, convirtiéndose en amor, de ese que te hace soñar, el que te causa alucinaciones de futuros que tal vez no existan, pero ahí están persistentes.

-Se terminó- lo escucho decir, con su voz fría encrespándole los vellos de su nuca, alejándola un poco de sus pensamientos, se sentó al ver que él se levantaba de la cama que habían compartido y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

"Se terminó" ¿Cómo que se terminó? Lo busco con su nacarada mirada pero lo único que pudo observar fue su espalda bien formada.

-Sasu...-

-eh dicho que se terminó Hinata- la interrumpió poniéndose su camisa, y aventándole su vestido, busco sus zapatos, no podía verla a la cara, sabía que si ella lo veía todo se vendría abajo, esa fachada de que se había acabado se derrumbaría. Su cuerpo tembló al escucharla gemir y se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta al escucharla llorar.

-entiendo- escucho su suave voz hipar. Su corazón se paró y el cuerpo casi le desobedece al intentar girar y verla a la cara, pero pudo más su orgullo quedándose de espaldas para evitar mirar sus ojos.

Escucho el sonido "_frufrú_" que hace la ropa al ser puesta y como sus pies pequeños caminaban alrededor de la habitación buscando algo, el seguía hay parado, estoico, solo escuchando.

-Gracias- salió de su boca en forma de un susurro, intentando detener las lágrimas y modulando el tono de su voz para que no se escuchara tan miserable como se sentía, él en ningún momento se giró para verla. Se quedó hay parada esperando algo, una respuesta, un movimiento siquiera, solo un "Hmp" salió de aquella varonil boca, lo siguiente que escucho fue su corazón romperse.

Salió despacio tomando con su mano la perilla haciéndala girar lentamente; antes de que todo se derrumbara, hecho una última mirada aquel hombre que seguía de espaldas a ella, negándole si quiera poder ver por ultima ves aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Sonrió con amargura al verlo con su porte arrogante.

-Te amo- susurro antes de cerrar aquella habitación dejando atrás todos esos sueños, derrumbando ella sola los castillos que había construido en el aire, su alma y su corazón se quedarían su lado, en aquella habitación oscura en las manos de ese hombre.


End file.
